Love has no boundaries
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Teacher! Reader x student! Hetalia. Includes France, Japan, Austria, Prussia, Germany, Romano. Taking requests ! Rated M for safety and perhaps later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_Love has no boundaries_

_Fate4Destiny _

**Pairing: Teacher! reader x student! Hetalia**

**Includes: France (Francis Bonnefoy), Japan (Kiku Honda), Austria (Roderich), Prussia (Gilbert), Germany (Ludwig), Romano/ South Italy (Lovino).**

**I'm taking requests~! So please review and leave the names there! I'll do my best to write for them (though some countries I'm less familiar with!)**

**Disclaimer: From 'world conquering' proving a little hard because of Europe's current economic troubles, I must report that I don't own countries... Just wait though *insert evil laugh here***

You flipped through another test, marking answers wrong or right. There was knock at the door and in a loud voice you told them to enter.

The door opened to your French student, Francis. He gave a smile and casually locked the door behind him. He then strode up to your desk and placed his palms on it.

"Love has no boundaries."

"But my headache does."

The French teen merely pulled the pen out of your hand and replaced it with a rose. You twirled it briefly then gave him a dull glance.

"A rose will not mark tests."

"No, but you can draw on other things with it. MY things other than tests-"

"Alright, stop it there. Francis, stop flirting with me. I'll lower your grade if you continue that. You're too young to pick up women. And much too short for me. Go date girls your own age."

"But je t'aime, chèrie, not them."

"And I love being hit on guys my own age. So we're both losing. Now leave."

He glanced at the door where you were pointing then went behind your desk. He kissed your cheek and you wanted to smack him. Sadly, you couldn't hurt your students. You shoved him forcefully out of the way and he gave a small pout.

"You don't even accept a chaste kiss? No wonder you're single... I could fix that, you know..."

"And I can fix the fact you still are in my classes. I'll give you a detention."

"For what? Making you want me but restraining yourself? And besides... I have to finish that test."

"Of course you do. Because you purposely didn't do the last question again for this reason."

Francis gave a flirtatious smile which would have probably caught your heart if he was older. You merely shook your head and found his test. You then held it out for him to see.

"When I said to write a short essay on what your dream was, I did not mean for it to be your sick fantasy."

"But you liked it, didn't you?"

His finger fell on your chin, and he came closer to you. You discreetly rolled up his test then smacked the back of his head with it. Bad mistake.

He used the force to move closer and smash his lips to yours. He smiled into your lips and shoved his tongue through. By the time you kicked him away you knew it had gone much too far. You got up and left the classroom in a blaze of anger. Why couldn't he just behave himself?

"Sensei, I have a question about our assignment, if you don't mind."

You turned your head once in the hall to look at another student of yours, this one Kiku Honda, a Japanese male. You nodded, finding him one of the more respectful students.

He showed you some papers and as you read them over you casually brushed your hair behind your ear. When you glanced at Kiku between papers he was blushing. After the next page he had a bloody hand.

"Kiku, are you alright?"

Kiku held a hand to his bleeding nose and nodded. He the took off down the hallway, giving you a quick sorry as he did so though. You merely shook your head before finding a cute comic on the back of his papers. It was of him and you underneath cherry blossom trees. You had one cat ears and weren't wearing any clothes... You crumpled the papers up, disappointed in your one 'innocent' student left.

The one place you would think would be empty would be the music room. Upon entering though, you heard a very sweet piano melody. You stepped inside and watched Roderich play with his glasses slipping down his nose. He was an amazing musician and all his essays for your class was about great composers.

When he finished you clapped out loud. The Austrian spun around with a blush which only deepened when he saw you.

"Y- you like piano?"

"It was very nice. I would have enjoyed listening to it even if I didn't like classical music. You're very talented."

Roderich said nothing and pushed his glasses back up his nose. You sat down in a nearby chair and continued.

"Why do you always play alone though?"

"Nobody understands it. Like that song... It's a love song. Did you get that? It's hard to tell on the piano for most people. If I played violin everyone would understand..."

You shook your head and got up to pat his shoulder. You gave him a comforting smile and repeated Francis's words.

"Love has no boundaries. Therefor, I'm sure whoever you're trying to impress will love that song. After all, it came from a very talented young man."

You playfully winked at him before leaving. Little did you know he was blushing madly behind you and then covering his eyes to control his wildly beating heart.

You decided it would be best outside and you sat down on a bench. Past you were two boys racing, trying to see who'd win. You noticed the German brothers, Gilbert and Ludwig. And it seemed like your bench was the target as they tapped the other benches. You were about to move away but didn't have anytime. Nor did they stop.

You felt Gilbert crash into you first and Ludwig soon followed. You were knocked onto the ground, pinned down by the two Germans.

"Kesesese~ look who the awesome me has caught~"

You felt a set of hands hold your hips and an other set underneath your shirt, tracing over your stomach.

"Gilbert, get your hands off of me!"

"So West could keep his on?"

"Sure, at least he isn't sexually abusing me!"

"Promise."

"Yes."

"The awesome me thinks this is the awesomest idea for the not so awesome West."

You felt a set of hands removed and saw Gilbert stand in front of you. Your head dropped to the ground as you realized it was your luck it was the one time he had behaved. It was Ludwig's hands travelling up your shirt.

"Ludwig, stop!"

"You made a deal with Bruder,"

As the hands traced over your undergarment you squirmed in attempt to get away. You then heard the sound of something slapping against something else.

"Potato bastard! Leave her alone!"

Whatever that was knocked Ludwig off and you quickly stood up. You then saw Lovino in front of you, holding a soccer ball (North America) / football (Europe) in hand.

"Thanks, Lovi,"

"Bastardo! Don't call me that! What are you, my girlfriend? You wish!"

The Spanish-Italian turned around and crossed his arms. He was in a angry aura as you went around to face him properly.

"Then thanks, Lovino."

You put extra stress on the last syllable then he frowned.

"Don't even say my name like that! You're not my lover!"

"I was just saying thanks-"

"Vada via bastado!"

Lovino left in while frowning. You then lowered your gaze. The one time you tried to help, and they though you were flirting... This would be one long school year. And to think, you still had many more students and time left.

**Translations:**

**Je t'aime: I love you **

**Chèrie: dear (endearment term)**

**Sensei: teacher**

**Bruder: brother**

**West: Germany's nickname from Prussia**

**Bastardo: bastard**

**Vada via bastado: go away, bastard**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: as for a teacher! Reader x student! Hetalia and not the other way around, it was simply to explore new ideas and I've written plenty of the inverse version of that. **

**A/N: I've never written concerning Sweden (or Denmark or any of them), and I've never really thought about them. So I hope this is satisfactory!**

**A/N after reading what I wrote: this wasn't so good... I promise to put more effort into next chapter. This one had just been around studies, and writing a biology paper. But no excuses for my bad writing skills! Gomenasai!**

**~XxX~**

Sometimes, it seemed a little odd in your class. Or was it that the students were that special? Why was this thought in your head? Well, you were telling the class their grade and place for improvement. So far, not so good. Arthur snorted and wouldn't look at you, Alfred didn't pay a shred of attention, and Wang gave you such a look you merely told him he dod good and left, leaving him to shout out in happiness with his famous '~aru'. Sometimes you wondered what happened to 'typical' students.

Near the back corner were two students, Ivan and Berwald. Other student steered away from them though Ivan usually had three other boys, two females, and then Wang nearby. Berwald usually had his own group of friends but all were absent today.

Ivan had the same cute smile, one which would have made your heart melt if you didn't feel THAT intimidated by him. A teacher should be above their students... You failed miserably at this aspect of your job.

When told his grade, Ivan merely smiled cutely and said something about a metal pipe. Your eyes diluted slightly and he smiled up at you, holding out a sunflower.

"You become one with Russia, da?"

You weren't sure what he was implying, but you taught the 'BTT' so, better safe than sorry.

"N- no thank you."

"That's too bad..."

Ivan's smile was replaced by a dark aura-like smirk for a brief moment. You gulped and stepped back, but his expression said you wouldn't escape so easily. He noticed two people who was observing this scene. Wang and a girl from Belarus. They both looked murderous. You slowly turned to Berwald. He spoke first.

"When I do my work I slam it on my desk and do it all night. Just like my ladies. You can't give a bad mark for Perfection."

"Well Mr. Perfection failed math."

You calmly strode away, leaving. The Swedish boy merely crossed his arms. At that time the bell rang and thankfully everybody left. You let out a deep breath then heard a screeching- as if nails ripping through the hard wood- against the door. Suddenly, a scary voice sounded out.

"Teacher, become one with me."

You slowly backed away, hearing Ivan scream somewhere else in the school. It made a chill pass through everybody's spine.


End file.
